To meet user demands, an electronic apparatus with two display units appears currently. A display unit is arranged on each of the two surfaces of the electronic apparatus, where the two surfaces are opposite to each other. Inherent light transmittances of the two display units are high, such that the electronic apparatus may appear to be transparent or nearly transparent.
However, when a user views one of the display units of the electronic apparatus, if the other display unit of the electronic apparatus is under high-light exposure, viewing experience of the user may be influenced, or even overstimulation may be caused to the user eyes.